


An Icy Grave

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 147: Ice and Snow. Set during ‘Planet of the Ood’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Icy Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 147: Ice and Snow. Set during ‘Planet of the Ood’.

A creature lies dying, and all Donna can think is that no one and nothing should have to spend its last moments in the cold and snow, with complete strangers the only ones to note its passing.

She wants to give it a proper burial at least. Or a cremation. Whatever’s appropriate. The Doctor tells her the snow will do its work, building an icy grave of its own accord.

It isn’t enough, Donna thinks. Every creature deserves better than dying like this. But when she sees the crimes perpetrated on its kin, she begins to wonder whether ‘better’ exists.


End file.
